Julian Keller/sheet
Skills Self Defense - Moderate - Julian's actually been trained in self-defense from a very young age, given his family's wealth. He's definitely taken that training to "the next level" during his time at the Massachusetts Academy, because like anything else Julian sets his mind to, he wants to be the best at it. It's still very much a work in progress, but Julian is ultimately one of the better hand-to-hand combatants at the school (though he's far outclassed by the likes of James Proudstar). He's no martial arts master, but he's more than competent enough to take down average thugs and even the run-of-the-mill mooks from organizations like HYDRA or AIM. Of course, he prefers to use his powers to defend himself, but in the event he can't for some reason, he's got enough fighting skill to be a very nasty surprise for anyone that thinks the pampered rich kid is gonna be easy prey. Athletics - Moderate - Julian is in excellent physical condition and is a good player for a wide variety of sports and other athletic pursuits. He has above-average agility and reflexes and while he might not be the "superstar" on every athletic team he takes part in he is a solid contributor and performer regardless of the arena he's in. Needless to say, all this running, jumping, and reacting that comes with playing a lot of sports can pay off in other arenas...like battlefields, where having good reflexes and stamina can be critical. Julian is aware of this enough that he makes a point to stay in shape, despite his mutant powers. Leadership - High - Being the perfectionist that he is, Julian has worked relentlessly to make sure that his position as leader of the Hellions is well-earned. He doesn't just want to be the best leader for the Hellions right now...he wants to be the guy that folks in later classes point at and say "He set the standard." So far? He's gone a long way towards accomplishing that goal. He's managed to take a pack of supremely egotistical teenagers (and a couple more normal-ego ones) and meld them into a pretty effective team. He's developed good tactical instincts and has put his "people skills" to good use in terms of motivating and cajoling his teammates into doing what he needs them to do. He can keep a clear head and reacts well to rapidly changing scenarios, and can generally stay "on top of things" in a fight. Of course he's still young and fairly inexperienced so there's plenty that can surprise or overwhelm him out there, but he's shaping up to become somebody that could very much be considered a leader amongst the next generation of mutant heroes...or villains, for that matter. Socializing - Expert A lot of people don't think about it, but there's actually an art to mingling and schmoozing and generally interacting with people, particularly at large social gatherings. Julian, with no small justification, considers himself something of a virtuoso at this particular art. He's spent his whole life mingling with the wealthiest and most powerful people in the world...and their kids...and it shows. Julian knows how to make a good first impression, how to make people you're talking to feel like they're the most important person in the world to you right at that given moment, and how to listen to conversations and pick up on the important bits while your actual brainpower might be getting devoted to something else entirely. Julian also knows how to read in to what people are saying to determine motive, how to pay attention to body language to determine peoples' moods and some semblance of their thoughts, and generally assumes nearly anyone he's talking to wants something from him, so it's best to determine what and then decide whether you give it to them, or find another way to use that knowledge to your advantage. He's capable of seeing through other peoples' BS rather effectively and remarkably difficult to manipulate (though he might be a lot more willing to be manipulated if you're a hot woman/girl). He's a fantastic host and with his natural charisma he's the type that could be a fearsome politician or a dangerous con-man (but is there really any difference?). He is, ultimately, a "people person" even despite his sometimes abrasive and brash demeanor. Driving - Average - Julian knows how to drive, and does so reasonably well. He's actually spent time on racetracks putting his Ferrari through its' paces, and has also been forced to take defensive -and- offensive driving classes to help protect himself. He could probably pull off a high-speed chase if he needed to (either as pursuer or pursued), though in truth he's far more likely to rely on his powers in such a situation if he can. Academics - Moderate - Julian has received top-level private education his whole life and actually done quite well at it. He has a decent base of general knowledge, the variety you'd expect from a bright high-school student who actually applies themselves to their schoolwork. So basically a smattering of math, sciences, history, literature, a bit of foreign languages, etc... He's no genius, and indeed is only really a moderate bit above-average in terms of his raw intellect, but he works hard and retains knowledge reasonably well. He's a straight-"A" student more through determination than pure brainpower, but could likely excel in a college environment if he chose to pursue that path. Power Use - High - Julian has trained a lot at the Academy to diversify the uses he can put his telekinesis to as well as pushing his limits in terms of power level and the number of tasks he can accomplsh at once. As such, he's actually quite creative with his powers, and often comes up with new applications for them "on the fly." He's also become quite good at multitasking, particularly when it comes to both protecting his teammates and himself while maintaining a decent offensive "punch" when needed, all while trying to play "leader" as well. in any case, Julian's made a point to become highly skilled at utilizing his telekinesis, in ways both conventional and less orthodox. Powers and Abilities Telekinesis - Julian is possessed with the mutant power of telekinesis. That is to say, he can move stuff with the power of his brain. Julian has considerable power and skill at wielding it to a variety of effects. In terms of power, Julian can lift objects up to about a hundred tons, or multiple smaller objects, up to about a dozen or so at once. He can fly at just-over supersonic speeds (slower if he's carrying folks with him), and has enough fine control over his ability that he can play Jenga or unclasp a woman's brassiere with his telekinesis, or even projecting a bit of telekinetic force into a mechanical lock to jimmy it open (which also means he doesn't necessarily have to see his target directly to manipulate it). He can project force-fields strong enough to deflect bullets, rocket launchers, and moderately powered energy blasts, and expand them to be large enough to cover an area roughly the size of a tennis court (or several person-sized fields around individuals. He can project bolts of telekinetic force powerful enough to punch through a brick wall, or even steel with a couple shots to the same spot, though normally he doesn't use much more force than needed to knock people off their feet. He's also learned to use his telekinesis to "mold" his force fields into simple forms such as cylinders, cubes, spheres, etc... Telekinetic Potential - Julian is still developing his overall potential. When he reaches his full power he'll be among the most powerful telekinetics on the planet. He'll be able to fly at many times the speed of sound, lift battleships with the power of his mind, and fire bolts of telekinetic force powerful enough to rend steel like rice paper. His force fields will be strong enough to withstand darn near anything short of a nuclear blast. However, he's a long way (at least a few years) from reaching that full power, even if his strength is pretty steadily growing as he does. Technically he'd even be capable of such feats now, but he seems to have subconscious limiters on himself, and pushing himself to that degree before his body is ready for those levels of power could be hazardous to his health. Specials Extraordinary Appearance - Julian is an exceptionally good looking young man. Between the combination of some good genes, a supremely confident manner, and good grooming, he tends to draw attention from those that are attracted to the male gender. There's certainly more than one reason he was quite a popular fixture in the LA social scene even as a young teen. Wealthy - While technically its' his parents' money, Julian has considerable access to both a very generous personal trust fund (that fully becomes his when he turns 23), and a couple of "no-limit" credit cards that his parents pay off every month. While he can't necessarily get away with buying high-end sports cars, yachts, and other super-exorbitant items on a daily basis, his parents generally don't even bat an eye at him spending thousands of dollars in a given week. Custom-made clothing from top-end designer brands? No problem. The finest cuisine prepared tableside by a celebrity chef? Been there, done that. Spur of the moment vacation to stay at a five-star hotel in Monaco or Dubai? Let's go! Generally there is no mundane expense or off-the-shelf item or service that's beyond his grasp. And if he DOES want something exorbitant, chances are he can cajole his parents into getting it for him (you know, as long as it's not TOO crazy...they're less likely to buy him a new superyacht than to grant him the use of the superyacht the family already owns, for example). Resources, Gear, and Paraphernalia Keller Family - The Keller family is not only known for being filthy rich (and for the positively meteoric rise to that wealth that his parents enjoyed), but also for being ruthless and unyielding in their business pursuits, (Oh, and William Keller is the Secretary of the Treasury now, so there's that, too). They are extremely well-connected both financially and politically (and possibly even criminally though this is of course not public knowledge), and Julian can often "name drop" them in certain situations to make things happen. His parents are also members of the Hellfire Club, and as things currently stand he'll be granted membership in that organization once he turns 18 (his older brother has already been inducted). Even so, he's allowed on Hellfire Club grounds...though usually accompanied by an adult...and has the social connections that membership entails. If things are REALLY serious he can call up the family lawyers to deal with legal trouble but he's extremely hesitant to throw his weight around this way (unless he's having a tantrum) because A: He wants to be recognized for his own merits and B: his parents will come down on him like a ton of bricks if he frivolously abuses these privileges. But still, it's an advantage that he possesses by birthright, so to speak, and you never know when it might come in handy. Car - Julian drives a brand-spanking new Ferarri F12 Berlinetta. It was a "going away" present from his parents and was waiting for him when he arrived in New York. He loves the car. It's fast, it's sexy, and it draws in the girls. What more could a guy ask for? Penthouse - While technically it belongs to the family, for the duration of his stay in New York, Julian has access to a luxury penthouse apartment in Manhattan. He doesn't actually live there (rather he lives at the Massachusetts Academy) but if he wants a place to retreat for a weekend, or to host some of his buddies from the Academy or beyond outside of the school environment, it's open to him. It comes complete with a full staff of support personnel (chef, housekeeper(s), butler/valet, etc...) ready to cater to his every whim...and to report promptly back to his parents what he's up to. Also while their headquarters is in LA, Julian's parents frequently travel to New York, and could potentially be using the apartment at any time. Private Security - Julian's got a crew of badass military special ops types that are dedicated to his personal protection that follow him around. This isn't always a good thing (see flaws), but c'mon...it's not always a bad thing either. They're NOT his bully-boys...they're solely there to protect him, not to serve his whims, but basically whenever Julian goes out in public he's supposed to have these guys with him. It's even the law, since his Dad is Secretary of the Treasury. Makes it a lot more difficult for the random mutant-haters to get to him if nothing else, though for all their skills these bodyguards probably couldn't stop a truly dedicated strike from a committed and well-equipped source. They might well buy Julian enough time to defend himself effectively, though. Massachusetts Academy - Julian is a member of the Massachusetts Academy, which means he has access to the grounds and facilities of the school, to include room and board, athletic facilities, medical care, and a top-flight education. Of course, as a member of the "Gifted Student Program" he also has access to the "secret" portions of the school which include high-tech training facilities for honing mutant powers, a few advanced transport vehicles (aircraft), and beyond state-of-the-art medical facilities tailored to treat mutant patients (well beyond the standard care available to Academy students. Hellions - Julian is the "class leader" of the Massachusetts Academy Gifted Student Program, which means he's the field leader of the Hellions. Amazingly, Julian has proven adept in this role, and most of the Hellions at least skew on the positive side of "neutral" where their feelings towards Julian are concerned, and have at least marginal respect for his leadership. Enough that he's managed to exceed Emma's expectations for him when it comes to leading the team in combat situations (or even training). Even better, for all the snarking that passes between them, and the occasionally-ridiculous pecking-order games that go on at the school, Julian's managed to reinforce the notion that the Hellions stick together in the face of outside threats, even if they might've been at each others' throats internally. So basically? They've got his back, and he's got theirs. Flaws and Drawbacks Reputation - Julian's got a reputation as a bad boy in high society circles. He's been a regular fixture in teen-oriented gossip magazines. He's dated a slew of teenage Hollywood starlets and supermodels (and even had a couple or three secret flings with older-than-teenage ones). A well-known pop-music singer has written a song about him (no names, of course). He's not quite a household name (mostly because his parents nearly vomit at even the -thought- of a reality TV series), but in most high society situations, his reputation very much precedes him. In LA and New York certain members of law enforcement tend to regularly give him the hairy eyeball (but of course he's never been convicted of anything). Julian has become much more isolated and secretive since his powers manifested...after initially jumping into the New York social scene when he moved East, he's throttled back and tends to stick to his Academy friends for socializing these days...but of course that has only piqued the curiousity of some of the more diligent journalists, even if it's (thankfully) gotten rid of (most) of the papparazzi (especially since he's not dating anyone famous at the moment, and the Academy's security is VERY good about shooing them off). Hothead - Julian is very much the "leap before you look" type. If he sees something wrong (for varying degrees of "wrong") he'll charge in and try to fix it without a second thought. This can unsurprisingly get him in over his head rather quickly. It doesn't help that coupled with his loudmouth tendencies he can get very powerful people pretty angry pretty quickly. Sometimes he has to be forcibly reminded that there -are- bigger fish out there. He also has a tendency to -not- get the benefit of the doubt from authority figures (albeit often justifiably so). Stubborn - Julian is used to getting his way, and this bleeds over into almost every aspect of his life. While it means that sometimes he acts like a spoiled brat, it also means that he can be incredibly stubborn once he's chosen a path. He often takes it as a personal challenge when someone tells him he can't do something, and needless to say, that's a trait that can get him into a lot of trouble pretty quickly. Parents - While Julian's parents are the source of his wealth and privilege, they are also the source of many headaches for him. There have been many times where Julian has felt like his parents value their own money and business over him (and he might not be wrong, exactly). His parents are deathly afraid of how any "super heroics" on Julian's part might reflect on them, and would love nothing more than for Julian to simply forget he has any mutant powers, settle down, and join the family business. They are, however, growing more aware by the day that this isn't likely to happen. They've finally relented and allowed Julian to apply the "acceptable" Massachusetts Academy...but whether he realizes it or not, Julian is nearing the last straw with them. One or two more screw-ups (from their perspective) and he may well find himself disowned and disinherited. Or worse yet, they might pull him from the Massachusetts Academy (or try to, anyway). Either way, the relationship is a tense one. Target - Julian is a target for a variety of reasons. One, he's publicly known as being the scion of a wealthy family (whose father is a major public figure, no less), which makes him an attractive ransom target. Two, he's a mutant (though this isn't public knowledge yet), which means that certain groups would like nothing better than to see him wiped off the face of the planet. Either way, there are a lot of people that could potentially be gunning for Julian, and while Julian is at least peripherally aware of this...he really has no idea who those folks might be...just that they're out there. Given some of his social habits, he might be particular susceptible to "honey trap" types of attacks (playing on his womanizing), as well as "false distress calls" (playing on his desire for positive attention and heroism) or even more effectively a combination of the two. Private Security - Julian's father is the Secretary of the Treasury for the United States of America. This means that Julian has security that is assigned to him. Now, Julian's Dad did hire private security to handle the job, but these guys are no joke. They're mostly ex-military special ops types with extensive training and a no-nonsense attitude about their work. Basically anytime Julian leaves the Academy or the Penthouse (or his family's other private residences) he's supposed to be accompanied by at least a couple or four of these guys. So why is this a flaw? Because it makes it annoyingly difficult to get any privacy or do anything in secrecy. While the bodyguards generally are NOT there to monitor Julian's behavior, there are limits to what they'll allow him to do no matter how much he tries to butter them up (they work for his father, not for him, and are well aware that Julian complaining to his dad about them will hold little weight). He's still fairly adept at dodging them when he has to (being able to fly is a handy thing), but in a lot of situations there's just no real way around them. He can't dodge them ALL the time, especially since he has -just- enough decency to know that if he did, they'd lose their jobs, and he doesn't really want to be responsible for something like that. So yeah, he often has an "entourage" that's not the "friends and hangers-on" type. Showoff - Julian loves the limelight. Given any opportunity to make a spectacle of himself, he'll likely take it unless things are REALLY serious. Needless to say this can cause him to act up at inappropriate times and generally make an ass of himself. He's definitely got a narcissistic streak, but hopefully it's something he'll grow out of in time. Overconfident - Julian has the invincibility of youth like most teenagers, only it's exacerbated by the fact that he's got mutant powers that can go a long way towards protecting himself and others. He has yet to face anything that can well and truly beat him down, and it's only a matter of time before he bites off more than he can chew. Hopefully that moment won't be the last lesson he ever learns.... Kingmaker - Julian is aware that his parents may have done some shady things to amass their fortune. He's not aware that they may have made a deal with the proverbial devil. The Kingmaker is a mysterious power broker with a supernatural bent. He knows about Julian. Julian doesn't know about him...yet. This is probably not a good thing. Relationships Emma Frost - Emma Frost is Julian's teacher at the Massachusetts Academy and basically the only authority figure in his life that he actually likes and respects. Which isn't to say that he doesn't give her headaches from time-to-time, but Emma sees a lot of potential in Julian, and is fairly committed to seeing him realize it. She may or may not be grooming him for eventual membership in the Hellfire Club's Inner Circle, but of course he's unaware of such things. Emma generally has a solid grasp on handling Julian when he gets into a mood, and understands that positive reinforcement works FAR better than negative with him. She's still a stern teacher when she needs to be, but whether it's genuine or not, Julian feels like he has a good relationship with the Massachusetts Academy headmistress, and appreciates what she's taught him and the opportunities she's provided. Also, have you seen Miss Frost? Hottest. Teacher. Ever. Even if she can be scary as hell at times. Jenny Stavros - As the hottest girl in the senior class at the Massachusetts Academy, it's probably no surprise that Julian and Jenny have a "thing." It's not, you know, serious, but yeah, they've messed around quite a bit and hang out frequently. They're not officially together, though, because of course that'd just be too limiting. That, and ultimately they both realize that their relationship is far more physical than emotional. Jenny can be a lot of fun, but she can also be a real bitch, and Julian is savvy enough to know that a good part of Jenny's interest in him is based on the fact that he's the "alpha dog" of the Hellions as much as any attraction to, y'know, his actual personality and such. Still, that doesn't stop them from more or less being the "power couple" of the popular kids' clique at the Massachusetts Academy. Marie-Ange Colbert - Marie is generally a sweet girl...sometimes Julian wonders if she's TOO sweet for the Massachusetts Academy, but that's not really his call. He's aware of her crush on him, but for once in his life has been hesitant to take advantage of an attractive girl's interest in him. This isn't out of any dislike for Marie-Ange or even a lack of attraction...it's more because Marie-Ange already gets a lot of crap from Jenny and some of the other "Queen Bs" of the Hellions (and even some of the guys), and he thinks pursuing any kind of relationship with her would probably make her a bigger target. So instead he settles for deflecting and defusing some of the rancor that gets directed her way and maintains a low-key friendship with her. Sure, he slips into flirt-mode fairly frequently, but generally he tries not to lead her on. The Cuckoos - If Julian has had any "secret weapon" in helping keep his status as field leader of the Hellions, it has been the "Stepford Cuckoos." For a variety of reasons, they decided early on that Julian was the best option available to fill that role, and they have supported him in it, tacitly or otherwise, ever since. Indeed, over the last couple years he's actually become fairly good friends with the girls, and bears the distinction of being the only non-telepath at the Academy that can tell the girls apart without any hints from them (something that has gone a long way towards endearing him to them). Sophie in particular is more or less his "right hand woman" and often plays the opposite side of his conscience to Quentin Quire. Esme appreciates that he treats her like an individual, and is the most frequent Cuckoo to spend time with him socially (though Irma/Mindee is a close second), and he is on friendly terms with Phoebe and Celeste even if Phoebe can be a bit...intense...sometimes. It's not that he's immune from their cutting remarks or condescension when they get into "high and mighty" mode...he just tends to get a fair bit less of that than most...and when they're NOT being aloof they're generally fairly chummy with him. Or at least as chummy as their collective ever gets. Quintavius Quire - Despite being a bit younger, Quentin Quire alternates between being one of Julian's closest friends and one of his biggest headaches (often both at the same time). While they have had more than a few vitriol-laden exchanges at times, Quentin always tends to support Julian when it really matters, even if he also is the most frequent instigator of trouble and is often all-too-happy to try to pull Julian into it (often successfully). If Sophie of the Cuckoos is the angel on one shoulder, Quentin is the devil on the other. Despite his irreverent and anti-authority attitude, Quentin does seem to have a modicum of respect for Julian. Maybe because he at least listens to what he has to say (sometimes against his better judgment) and doesn't treat him like a social outcast. Monet St. Croix - Monet has the distinction of being the one girl in Julian's life that he decided wasn't worth the effort of flirting with. Her intensely arrogant attitude is pretty much an instant turn-off, no matter how hot she might be. Ironically, this reaction seems to have garnered Julian a touch of begrudging respect...at least enough that she usually listens to him when he's in "leader mode" and condescends to do as he asks. They're not exactly friendly but then again who IS with Monet? Manuel de la Rocha - The other member of the senior class of Hellions, Manuel and Julian...tolerate each other. Julian (rightfully) thinks Manuel is a skeeze, and given his willingness to abuse his powers is wary of Manuel using them on him. Still, they've managed to work together well enough over the past couple years. Julian won't be particularly upset when they part ways, though. There's just something...OK, well, a lot of things that seem off with Manuel. Not least of which being that Sophie clearly loathes him. Haroum ibn Sallah al-Rashid - Haroum is one of Julian's better friends at the Academy. In that incestuous world of high finance and insanely wealthy people, their parents have done business together quite a few times, and so Julian and Haroum were actually familiar with each other before they arrived at the Academy. Haroum did chafe a bit at Julian being named Class Leader over him, but over time he's come to accept the role Julian's earned for himself....that and he's come to realize just how much a headache trying to herd this pack of cats would be and lets Julian suffer through it while he gets to enjoy more leisure time and less pressure. He's told Julian as much though, so Jules doesn't hold it against him. James Proudstar - Julian and James aren't exactly close. James is basically just social enough to not seem like a psycho in waiting, but this often means he's not involved with a lot of the Hellions' more amusing escapades unless someone really drags him along. Julian does generally get along well with James when they DO hang out, but he gets the impression that the big fella has seen some things that've had a deep affect on him. In a way, Julian admires that whatever it is hasn't turned him into a guy that does nothing but brood all the time. In "the field" James tends to follow Julian's lead more readily than some of the others. He very well may be the most humble member of the Hellions, and definitely one of its' nicer guys...if it weren't for his temper and the fact that he's the most physically powerful guy on the team, he'd probably catch a lot more crap than he does. Brandon Sharpe - Brandon's kind of a loudmouth and showoff, which naturally means he clashes a bit with Julian, who prefers to be the loudest mouth and showiest-off himself. It's mitigated somewhat by the fact that they were at least mildly acquainted back in California when Julian was hanging around with all sorts of Hollywood teens. Over the course of the last year, though, Julian's managed to form a reasonable working relationship with Brandon. "Striker" still sometimes charges off on his own, but most of the time when the Hellions are supposed to be acting team-like he manages to pull his weight. Socially, Brandon fits in well with the "popular kids" clique that Julian is more or less the poster boy for. William Kaplan - Seems like a nice enough kid. A little nervous. Given that Billy's just starting at the school, Julian doesn't know him very well yet, but he's already kinda got the impression he could well become another Tarot in the sense of maybe being a little too "nice" for the Hellions. Then again, with Jenny and Manuel approaching graduation, maybe he'll be all right. Either way, Julian usually takes it easy on the new guy...at least unless or until Ms. Frost tells him to push him. Kevin Ford - Whooooa. Emo much? Julian has tried to bolster the spirit of this freshman bag of (admittedly justified) neuroses, but sometimes the angst gets to be a little too much. Julian understands that the guy has a dangerous power and that he's hurt people with it, but c'mon...eventually there's gotta be a point where you get on with your life, right? Julian would totally vote Kevin "Most likely to end up a psycho" of the Hellions' current roster. He'd like to help him avoid that fate, but isn't sure he has the means or expertise to do so. William Keller - Ugh. Julian's father is a stern man, though he has shown a remarkable degree of patience for Julian's antics. Not that he doesn't berate his son for them, but he hasn't disowned him, either. So apparently he's loyal to his family, which is...something, Julian supposes. Otherwise, Julian and William almost never see eye-to-eye, and Julian is often frustrated by his father's stubborn belief that one day Julian's just going to forget all this mutant business and settle down to be a part of the family business. Julian often questions whether his father even cares about him at all beyond being part of "the family legacy." Affection? Not since he was a small boy, and William has always been a workaholic, even before he was Secretary of the Treasury. No small amount of Julian's attitude and acting-out are basically to tweak his father's nose, even if Julian's not usually consciously aware of that reasoning. Elizabeth Keller - Julian gets along marginally better with his mother than his father. While generally Elizabeth falls into lockstep beside William on everything, at least she occasionally acknowledges that Julian does have aspirations of his own, and displays a degree of parental affection for her mutant son even if like her husband she wishes he'd just stop using his powers and "act normal." She does, however, have a tendency to try to sooth over ruffled feathers with exorbitant gifts, which Julian doesn't mind per se, but it's not really a substitute for parenting. James Keller - Surprisingly, Julian gets along just fine with his older brother James. James is a mathematical genius and a critical part of the family business (especially with William being Secretary of the Treasury, which means James has been acting CEO), but accepts his little brother for who he is and not who their parents want him to be. He commiserates with Julian on their parents' shortcomings, though he usually isn't around to defend Julian against his parents when they get into arguments about Julian's "lifestyle choices." They have a comfortable, companionable relationship, but James is, if anything, even more of a workaholic than their father, so their visits are fairly infrequent.. Laura Kinney - Characters with Rels Set Marie-Ange Colbert: He's everything a girl could want, right? Handsome, and brave, and kind, and... really really dreamy. And he's never cruel to her the way some of the other students can be-- he even defends her when Jenny is trying to cut her down... Roberto Da Costa: Evil me Staff Notes Category:Sheets Category:Earth-24800 Sheets